


Bend and Stretch

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared had got on the plane to Rio, he had no idea he was going to meet the man of his dreams on the other side. Or when a weightlifter fell head over heels for a gymnast. GO TEAM USA ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend and Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/gifts).



The first time Jared caught a glimpse of Jensen was at the airport baggage claim when they arrived in Brazil. Actually he’d heard him before he saw him. He’d kinda spaced out watching the conveyor belt, when he heard the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard in his whole life. Made him turn his head, and his eyes found Jensen almost immediately. Jared watched him bumping his shoulder down into the shoulder of a red headed woman –Danneel– right beside him.

Jared couldn’t remember ever seeing a more beautiful couple. Or they had seemed like a couple, with the way they leaned into one another. Jared had looked them up on his phone. And there was nothing there that either confirmed or denied their relationship status. They were both gymnasts though.

Jared hadn’t really bothered checking out anyone outside of his own category, which had clearly been an oversight. Fate seemed to have been holding out on him. And now he was quite certain it was intent on torment. 

The second time he saw Jensen was when team USA were awaiting their turn in the parade of nations, and Jared hadn’t believed his luck when he ended up standing but a few feet away from him, and he had somehow managed to say _hi_. Jensen had smiled politely, but just before he could say anything everyone rushed forward and he was swept up by the rest of team USA and away from Jared. He’d only very half-heartedly waved as they walked round, his eyes glued to the back of Jensen’s head. 

And that was that. He’d tried to search for him afterwards. But he was nowhere to be found. He’d missed his shot. Or so he’d thought. Two days later he ended up behind Jensen and Danneel at the breakfast buffet. And he’d followed them around like a creeper. He’d almost dropped his tray when Danneel had started to turn his way, “Go grab a table, I’ll be right there. Think I dropped my phone…”

Jared’s ass hitting the fruit counter as Danneel closed in on him, “So, which one of us were you checking out?” 

“What? I wasn’t–”

“Oh, sweetie. You really are that obvious, so you may as well tell me whose tail you’re looking to chase.”

Jared hung his head rather sheepishly, feeling every bit like a naughty school boy under the arch of her eyebrow, as he mumbled, “Jensen’s.”

“Well, someone did their homework.”

“Look, I’m sorry. If you two are a thing–”

“We’re not.”

“Is he–?”

“Oh, he’s gay,” she said, worrying her lip a little between her teeth, “And he _could_ be available–” 

“You think he’d be interested?”

She gave the barest shrug of her shoulders, “Perhaps. But you’d really have to ask him.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Maybe you could join us,” and just at that moment Danneel’s phone chimed, “I better get over there. See you around, Slugger,” and she’d winked at him.

“Not–. Not a boxer,” he said lamely to himself as she slipped out of earshot. _Join them?_ Jared’s stomach had lurched. He didn’t feel ready for that. But how many more shots was he going to get? 

He looked down at his tray, not sure how he’d ended up with granola and yoghurt and a banana. Those were the things he’d watched Jensen pick up for himself. He shook his head and forced himself to move. It was easy enough to find their table.

“Mind if I sit with you guys?” Jared looking right at Danneel who gave him an encouraging smile, a glint of mischief in her eye, before even daring to look at Jensen. 

Danneel cleared her throat, “Jensen, this is–” 

“Jared,” Jensen finished for her, and he smiled right at Jared, “We almost said hello.”

“Hi,” Jared said in the dopiest voice he’d ever heard. _Fuck_. Jensen knew his name. And he’d already made an ass of himself. _Perfect_. “So can I?”

“Sure,” Jensen said with a gesture of his hand towards the chair to his right, Danneel was sitting on his left. Jared sat down and at once they eased him into the conversation, made him feel like he was part of their little unit. 

Jared wasn’t so bold as to ask Jensen outright if he was interested but from the way Jensen kept smiling at him and the look in Jensen’s eyes, he swore he could feel a _something_. And whatever that something was he definitely wanted more of it. And he really couldn’t help but kinda love Danneel too, especially not when she seemed to be in favour of Jared’s _endeavours_ with her BFF. She’d been the one to initiate a number exchange before they had to get going. 

Jared had wanted to call Jensen pretty much the second he vanished from sight. But he didn’t. He forced himself to not unlock his screen. He shoved his phone in his pocket. He had training of his own to do after all. He could exercise at least a modicum of restraint. Fingers tapping on his thigh as he stood in the elevator. But before it even got to his floor, his phone whistled at him. It was a text. From Jensen. 

_Wanna meet up later?_

Jared was not proud of the sound that came out of him, but he was alone, and Jensen wanted to see him, so he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Over the next few days Jared spent a considerable amount of his down time in Jensen’s company, and sometimes it was with Danneel, but she gave them plenty of space to flirt to their hearts’ content. But they hadn’t taken it any further than that yet, and Jared didn’t want to force it. They had something here and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

By the sixth night though, Jared just couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to have to wait ‘til breakfast to see Jensen again. He wanted to see him right the fuck now. When he got to Jensen and Danneel’s room though it was Danneel that answered the door. Jensen wasn’t there. He’d gone down to one of the training rooms. Danneel told him to look for one with the biggest floor space. He wasn’t sure why Jensen would need floor space for but he kissed her on the cheek with a “Thanks, Danni,” and went on his way. 

\---

Jensen was sat on the floor, legs out in a v, his top half bent over his left leg as he touched his toes. And he held the stretch for a count of ten. Slowly raising back up to centre, and he took a breath before repeating the action on the other side. He brought his legs together, pointing his toes, and then flexing them, and he stretched forward taking hold of his feet. His head in the space between his knees, created by his bowlegs. 

He drew his hands up to his knees, bending them as he sat up, crossing his feet at his ankles, knees resting in the crooks of his elbows as he hugged himself. He needed to unwind. He uncrossed his feet and pushed himself up to stand. Stretching his arms up over his head, reaching towards the ceiling, and he leaned back, just so, pushing his ass out. Letting his arms fall out and down to his sides gracefully. 

He wished he had a barre. Ballet had always calmed him. And he really missed dancing. He hadn’t danced properly since before he got serious about this whole Olympics thing. Watching the girls getting to do their floor routines had filled him with a certain kind of envy. And it gave him an itch for freer movement. For expression. He bent down from his middle to retrieve his iPod from the floor, scrolling to Classical music. From there it didn’t take long to find his favourite piece and he hit play, setting it back down next to his water. 

And he started to dance, his eyes closing between breaths as he moved across the room. His heart rate quickening when he sensed a presence that was other. Not him. And he paused, slowly turning his head to glance over his shoulder to find Jared, rapt to attention. Raw almost liquid emotion passing between their eyes as they stared into each other, Jensen’s soul laid bare, but he couldn’t look away. Or he didn’t want to. Didn’t want to break the moment, let reality flood in. Couldn’t bear it if Jared were to laugh. 

Jensen’s gaze faltered and that’s where Jared found his voice, “I didn’t know you could do that,” he whispered. The smallest twitch of a smile finding Jensen’s lips as he heard the awe.

“Please. Keep going.”

Jensen closed his eyes as he brought his head back to the front, taking a breath, and two, and three, to re-centre himself. Raising his hand, fingers twitching as he felt the notes and he slipped back into the movement. Dancing for Jared. Right to the end. And somehow, when he was holding his finishing pose, he was prepared for Jared’s hands, knew they were coming before he even made contact. Jared’s arms as they wrapped around him, pulling him back into Jared’s warmth, Jensen’s head tipping back onto Jared’s shoulder and they shared their first kiss. 

Jensen’s hand gravitating back to cup Jared’s cheek. Jared’s arm resting along Jensen’s collar bone, hand grasping his shoulder, he felt Jared shake his head as their lips parted, “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Jared–” 

“You are.”

Jensen dropped his gaze, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, it’s not like he hadn’t heard it before. Jared got his fingers under Jensen’s chin to tilt his head back up, forcing him to look in his eyes, “You _are_.” Jared says it more firmly this time, and there’s something about his voice, the way he’s looking right into him, and Jensen suddenly knows exactly what he means. He takes hold of Jared’s arm and pulls it down so that he can turn into Jared so they were face to face. Putting his arms around the back of Jared’s neck, he stood up on his tiptoes to lean into the kiss, Jared’s hands settling just in under his armpit and in the small of Jensen’s back. 

Jared hunching over ever so slightly to keep their lips locked when Jensen dropped back down, feet flat on the floor. 

“Do you wanna…?” and Jensen left the question open like that, with a little half shrug of his shoulder, as he brought his hands down to take hold of Jared’s very impressive biceps. He gave them a squeeze as he glanced up into Jared’s lust-filled eyes. Jensen was kind of impressed that Jared hadn’t groped his ass yet, given that he was wearing leggings, which were now very visibly displaying his erection. He rolled his hips forward and he moaned as his soft warm cotton dragged over the rough of Jared’s jeans, made Jensen shiver, “Fuck.”

That word seemingly kicking Jared’s brain back into gear, “Good. God. YES!” and Jared finally let his hands gravitate down to squeeze Jensen’s butt.

Jensen smirked a little, “I wanna see just how strong you are. Think you can take me?”

“Fuck,” Jared bit his lip, pulling back just a touch as he looked Jensen up and down, eyes assessing. Calculating. Jensen wasn’t exactly a waif, he probably had just as much, if not near enough the same, muscle mass as Jared did, it was just maybe distributed a little differently. 

Jensen hadn’t read into which weight class Jared was in, or tried to find out how much he could bench press or whatever, and he couldn’t really explain why, but he just knew Jared had it in him, and he leaned in to press the softest of kisses to Jared’s lips, “Do you trust me?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah.”

Jensen smiled, “Take off your clothes.” 

And the two of them got undressed, leaning on each other for balance when they needed to, with a handful of encouraging kisses and a nervous giggle or two shared between them. When they were completely naked, Jensen took Jared’s left hand and their eyes locked, “You ready?”

Jared nodded and Jensen did too before he started to lift his left leg up, Jared running his thumb up the underside of Jensen’s thigh as they guided his leg to Jared’s shoulder. Their hands pushing together hard as Jensen pulled himself up, his other leg drawing up on the opposite side. Jared let his other arm drop down to take hold of Jensen’s middle to pull him up, Jensen’s knees falling back towards himself as they fell further apart, so that Jensen’s ass was within biting distance. 

Jensen whimpered as Jared’s breath rolled across his hole, his back arching as Jared chased it with his tongue. Jensen’s hands gripping tight onto Jared’s thighs as Jared adjusted his hold on Jensen. The tip of Jared’s nose teasing the little whorl of sensitized skin, as Jared pushed back in to close his lips around it, “Fuck,” Jensen croaked as he reached for Jared’s cock to get it into his mouth. And he sucked it for all he was worth, as much as he could take, saliva trailing down his cheeks, Jared setting a very gentle rock to their motion as he ate Jensen out like he was going for the gold.


End file.
